<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蛋白粉③ by sexwithme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243563">蛋白粉③</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexwithme/pseuds/sexwithme'>sexwithme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexwithme/pseuds/sexwithme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>健身房老板澈x健身房地缚灵特<br/>小小的道具play<br/>美特化身狐狸在线勾走希澈的魂</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蛋白粉③</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>健身房老板澈x健身房地缚灵特<br/>小小的道具play<br/>美特化身狐狸在线勾走希澈的魂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哈……啊，阿～”狭小的电梯间里充斥着正洙急促的呼吸声。</p><p>“我们正洙好可爱呢，还不会接吻吗？要用这里呼吸。”希澈说完用手指点了点正洙高挺的鼻子。</p><p>抱着怀里的人走出了电梯，希澈敏捷的走到自己家门口。</p><p>“我家在对面，不是这。”朴正洙显然不知道这几天赶走他好睡眠的罪魁祸首就是自己的男朋友。</p><p>“这是我家，我是你的新邻居了宝贝。”希澈得意的笑了笑。</p><p>打开门迎接两人的微黄暖光霎时间将两人的情欲点燃，希澈一手扶着墙一手搂着正洙的腰狠狠的将他送入自己的怀里如狼似虎地亲着。</p><p>他的舌尖一寸一寸的侵略着朴正洙的口腔，腰上的手还不忘伸进裤子里掐了一把他娇俏的臀。</p><p>“嗯……哼”随着惬意的轻吟，两人的眼里都蒙上了一层薄雾。希澈捏着正洙的两颊分开了他们的唇，没被及时断开的银丝缠绵的连接着两片柔软的唇，希澈想解开正洙的裤子却被推开了。</p><p>“先让我洗澡。”正洙说完一溜烟的跑进了浴室关上了门。</p><p>希澈不慌不忙的走进卧室拉开了床头的抽屉对着拿出来的东西笑了笑。闪进浴室收走了正洙的衣服，放下了手中的东西对隔着玻璃门的人调皮的说“待会穿着这个出来吧~”</p><p>擦完身子打开玻璃门的正洙全身通红，不知是因为看到眼前的这些还是因为刚刚洗澡的水太热了。</p><p>朴正洙一眼就认出了前两天他在签售会上收到的狐狸耳朵，那旁边放着一朵修长而蓬松的橘红色尾巴还有一瓶小小的润滑。</p><p>朴正洙笨拙的挤了一滩润滑液在连着尾巴的肛塞上，翘起屁股一点点的把液体连着肛塞送进自己的小穴。滚烫的软肉在接触到冰凉硬物的一霎，朴正洙“啊”的一声叫的浴室外的人瞬间起了反应。</p><p>带好了耳朵，朴正洙打开门缝探出头去像迷路的小狐狸一样无助的望着希澈。</p><p>“穿好了吗？出来吧，老婆～”</p><p>朴正洙迅速的跑向希澈的大床想要钻进被窝里，却不料一头栽进了猎人的怀里。希澈使坏的打开了开关。朴正洙忍不住的喘了口粗气，打在了希澈空无一物的身上，身前昂首的巨物随着抖动又大了一圈，</p><p>“我们小狐狸好香啊，想一口把你吃掉~老婆你看这里都这么硬了要不要老公帮帮你？” 细长的手指挑逗的划过正洙巨物上凸起的青筋，顶上的小眼潺潺的流出暧昧的液体。</p><p>希澈张开正洙挡在他胸肌前的手，正洙害羞的撇过头像只落入猎人网里的小狐狸。</p><p>他贪婪的亲着朴正洙那诱人的小嘴，慢慢向下用舌尖描绘着他好看的下巴。又用双瓣隔着脖子那寸薄薄的肌肤感受着他脉搏的跳动声。</p><p>希澈心形的唇瓣每向下移动一寸就在正洙雪白的肌肤上映下一片玫瑰花瓣，惹得身下的人直低声呻吟。</p><p>“嗯～老婆这里一定很好吃。”用滚烫的舌尖覆上了正洙的小樱桃，也不忘用手挑逗另一边，朴正洙舒服的扭动着，几乎舒服的想要缴械投降。</p><p>“嗯？老婆要射了吗？”说完那张小嘴就移到小狐狸的身下开始一上一下的努力耕耘着。不一会，伴随着一声低吼，射得希澈满嘴白浊。</p><p>嘴里含着小狐狸的白浊，趁那人大脑还一片空白，希澈迎上去将正洙的精液渡入他的口中“我就说老婆是最甜的吧~”</p><p>一把翻过特儿的身，金希澈使坏的将开关调到最大，捏紧那两瓣在他的健身房练好翘臀不管身下扒着床单淫叫的人就说“你爱我吗老婆，说点我爱听的”</p><p>“嗯……嗯……哈……啊……爱，我最爱希澈了”</p><p>“那要叫我什么”这一巴掌落在了正洙的屁股上，拍的响亮。</p><p>“嗯……哼……老……老公，我好爱你……啊”</p><p>听到满意的回答，金希澈一把抽掉还在嗡嗡作响的肛塞。</p><p>正洙的小穴不满的一张一合，涌出银色的情液。金希澈还想从朴正洙听到他对他更多的爱，手指漫不经心的划过正洙的腹肌，另一边身下的阴茎只是在正洙的穴口兜兜转转。</p><p>朴正洙终于急了，一把推倒金希澈，自己慢慢的坐上了希澈的阴茎，伴随着飘在云端的空白感，他的小穴将希澈的巨物一把吞尽。</p><p>他一上一下慢慢的挪动着，金希澈不满足的抬起正洙的屁股快速的抽插，九浅一深直抵朴正洙的敏感点，惹的正洙身下一软扑进了希澈的怀里。</p><p>“哈……啊……嗯……嗯……啊”朴正洙嘴里吐出来的，只有支离破碎的呻吟声，一声一声揉着粗重的呼吸砸进了希澈的脑子里。</p><p>狠狠的撞击了十几下以后伴随着希澈的低吼，朴正洙和金希澈一起满足的射了。</p><p>希澈射满了正洙的小穴，但是他并没有把自己撤出正洙的身体，他就这体位将朴正洙紧紧裹着，意犹未尽的捧着他的胸肌。</p><p>因为是侧躺的关系，正洙的胸肌更大，希澈捏的爱不释手，还不忘用舌尖轻轻的舔着正洙的后背。</p><p>见正洙的前端又抬起了头，他也在他的体内慢慢胀大了，但是他没有动，侧着头和正洙交缠着。</p><p>“你动动啊，老公～”</p><p>这一生老公简直比任何催情剂都管用，当然后果就是又被操了个够。</p><p>终于满足了毛头小子的情欲以后，朴正洙连动也不想动开始对金希澈撒娇“老公你抱我去洗澡吧。”</p><p>“好的老婆～”希澈一把公主抱起朴正洙往浴室去，自己坐在浴缸边张开朴正洙的腿，本想给他做清理，却在看见朴正洙无辜的眼，通红的身，娇嫩的肤后又硬了。</p><p>“要不要老公再带你爽一次？”</p><p>“你还有完没完了，天都要亮了，赶紧帮我清理”朴正洙一巴掌打在小希澈上，吓得大希澈全身哆嗦“还以为老婆这是观赏性肌肉，这一巴掌差点打的你以后都不性福了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>记得回去老福特给我留言和小心心嗷~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>